


Toss and Turn

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: But he's into it, F/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Groping, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After weeks away from each other, Winter comes home to find Qrow in the throws of a nightmare. Attempts to calm him down without waking him up escalate





	Toss and Turn

Winter sighed at the air conditioned apartment. Vale was rarely this hot, but after weeks in Atlas, just the walk from her airship to their building had her sweating. The thought of seeing Qrow again after so long was even more appealing. 

“Qrow,” she greeted throughout the apartment, but received no answer. Winter blew out a breath, he could be out, or in Patch for his nieces. He was terrible at telling her where he was, she learned not to worry. She placed her bags on the floor to be sorted out later, shrugging off her shoes.

Their bedroom was cool as well, Winter pulled off her shirt to be in just a tank as soon as entered. Throwing her shirt to the dresser she almost jumped at the sight of Qrow asleep in their bed, just in a pair of sweatpants. She let out a quiet sigh, pulling out her bun and turning back to their dresser. It had been too long since they’ve seen each other, but she wouldn’t wake him. A nap might do her some good as well, anyway. Turning back to the bed, she frowned at him. 

Winter knew the look in an instant that he was in the throws of a nightmare. Qrow’s face was screwed up tight, no doubt in some kind of pain in his dream. His arms - one behind his head and the other half across his stomach - tensed so she could see every ripple of muscle in them. His jaw clenched, a tendon stood out in his neck as it strained, and his stomach showed how he heaved in breaths. Winter would think he was close to hyperventilating if he wasn’t breathing so quietly. 

“Hey,” Winter soothed, quietly slipping beside him in bed. She ran a hand over the one over his stomach, curling her fingers in between his, and she stroked a thumb over the back of his hand. Her other hand ran her fingers through his hair. He jerked away, for a moment Winter thought he had woken, but Qrow rolled his head back and screwed his eyes shut. “It’s alright…” 

Winter carefully laid herself beside him, feeling the warmth roll off his body, but continued her gentle touches. Her left hand ran over his in gentle strokes, before trailing up to rub at his shoulder. A few squeezes and she trailed back down over his chest, over the defined collarbone and up to where his other arm reached the back of his head. She continued the slow message, back and forth until his breathing started to slow. 

“You’re alright,” Winter whispered again. She wriggled her other hand to reach the back of his neck, and kissed his shoulder as she petted his hairline. She held one hand over his heart, feeling it slow as the tension winded out of him, before massaging his chest again. “There you go, I’m here.” Winter let out a light breath, resting her head against his shoulder. Qrow relaxed beside her, muscles falling one by one as she ran her hands over him. She closed her eyes to listen to the steady breaths as his sleep became peaceful again. 

She was content to lie with him, Qrow was always such a heavy sleeper at home, even if he wasn’t passed out. She felt the ache in her muscles from her mission, sleep seemed more and more likely the longer she laid there. Winter kissed his shoulder, pulling her hand back from his chest - and brushed against his noticeably pebbled nipple. 

Winter hummed, eyes darting to his chest to see both his nipples red, standing out hard against his pectorals. She swallowed, feeling the heat pool in her stomach from the thought. Winter rolled her eyes, it had only been a few weeks and just seeing him made her close to wet. Her hand slid over his nipple, palm pressing down to see if it was just the cool air. Still, his nipple was hard, and the cherry on top was when Winter dragged her hand across it again, Qrow’s breath hitched. 

“Alright,” she licked her lips, looking back up to Qrow’s peaceful look as he slept. She traced her hands across his chest, curling her fingers over the light patch of hair between his pecs before rubbing up and back down again. She traced the outline of his ribs, spreading her fingers out to feel the muscles of his abdomen. Years of huntsman experience left Qrow naturally muscular in some areas and soft in others. Winter circled his navel, feeling his chest hitch as his breath stuttered again, and felt a smile creep across her lips. 

She kissed his shoulder again, and shifted to be propped up by an elbow. Her one-handed massage continued its path back up to his nipples, pinching as soft as she could between her fingers. The heavy breath that escaped him made Winter smile, the subtle tent in his sweatpants even more so. She dragged her nails down his skin, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest, and stopped right above the band of his pants. 

Qrow’s lips fell open, Winter curled her fingers over the pit of his stomach to hear the air escape him. It was easy enough to get him riled up when awake, Winter couldn’t wait to see him unguarded, unfiltered. Little noises he may have held back for his own pride, twitches of his muscles, hot breaths, stirring of his hips wanting more. Winter licked her lips, tugging experimentally at his sweatpant’s waistband before pushing her hand down to run over his hips. 

Her massage continued, new territory leaving Qrow’s breathing uneven, Winter watched his chest rise and fall with her movements. The hand supporting her head left it, running her fingers lightly through his hair. The other stayed low, she rubbed circles into the pit of his hips, trailing dangerously into the patch of dark, curly hair every so often. Qrow’s hips would twitch towards her, the warmth Winter felt in her stomach intensified as his cock swelled under her touched. 

Her grin split her lips in two when Winter pulled away her hand, a pant that was closer to a whine came from Qrow’s throat. She kissed his temple, hand in his hair continued its soothing touches while the other palmed his cock through his pants. She held it against his length, a constant pressure as she watched Qrow’s brow crinkle, mouth releasing a gaping groan. “Shhh,” Winter soothed, watching breaths escape his lips, but felt arousal spike in her core at the sound. His tired mind must be whirring, desperate for more stimulation, Winter smiled again when his hips twitched upwards towards her hand. His thighs would be straining, muscles taut to try and reach what his cock needs but body not aware enough to make so. 

Another shuddering breath made Winter’s hand move, intolerably slow up with length, only the cotton separating them. She felt the curve of his head, and saw the darkness of a wet spot grow. She swiped a thumb over the wetness, the tip of his head straining against his pants, and slowly moved back down his length. Winter moved her hand to rub circles in his hips again, trailing down under his waistband to the top of his thigh. She pulled up to be able to kiss his cheek, and repeated her cycle. Drawing out little groans as she palmed his cock, wet pants from his lips that made Winter curl her legs against her core. The thought of playing with him like this alone was appealing, hearing little sounds as he grew harder and making him cream just from her light touches, but the heat of her own pleasure was becoming inescapable. 

Eventually Winter slipped her hand down to his pelvis, curling her fingers in the hair. This time she ventured lower, just brushing his cock as a test. Qrow’s chest hitched, breathing heavy as she wrapped her hand around his length. His hips bucked, his lips mouthed something that might’ve been a word. Winter moved her body to pin his arm against his chest, the other still behind his head as she made her decisive final move. 

She pumped his cock, thumbing his head before Qrow finally woke with a moan and a start, but Winter was faster. She moved to cup his cheeks, planting her lips over his as his brain struggled to catch up. She felt him tense under her, knees curl in and arms jerk before realizing they were trapped. His eyes blinked blearily up at her, brow furrowed. Winter slid her tongue over his lips and blinked slow at him, shifting her breasts to push against his chest. 

Realization hit him, whatever coherence his mind was able to put together left him less on alarm and more willing to receive whatever Winter was giving him. Winter felt him relax all at once, melt into her kiss and gron against her tongue. She kept her thumb stroking his cheek when she pulled away, and kept her voice down. “You were dreaming.” Was the explanation all she offered before kissing him again.

Qrow grunted, but didn’t fight her off, even closing his eyes into her kiss. He wriggled the arm from under his head to sloppily paw at her neck, what were supposed to be affectionate touches. He blinked slow up at her, smile creeping across his face. “Think I’m s’ill dreamin’.” 

Winter scoffed, and rolled her eyes at his slurring, but thought it was cute - without alcohol behind it. She pressed their lips together once more, before taking his hand. It slowly curled around her’s. “Is this asleep?” She asked with a smirk. Qrow nodded, and fought a groan when she slipped two of his fingers into her mouth. 

His hips shifted under her, Winter swirled her tongue over his fingers. The other flexed under her, still pinned to his stomach, and he grunted in frustration. Winter moved to straddle him, but kept her hips higher than his waist. “Missed you.” 

She turned slightly to see the tent still present against his sweatpants, and to hide the blush she felt from hearing the roughness of his voice now coated with sleep. Winter released his fingers from her mouth with a wet pop, and licked the saliva trailing between them and her lips. “Obviously.” 

“C’mon.” Qrow whined. His other hand gained freedom and started to trail up her thighs, squeezing at the swell of her ass. 

“Quiet,” Winter pressed a finger to his lips, Qrow lazily drew out his tongue over it. She rolled her eyes, but felt wet pool between her folds. “I think I might like you better asleep.” He drew out an exaggerated frown, Winter leaned to kiss his lips again. She seemed to swallow him, tasting him, feeling the stubble scratch against her chin, inhaling the scent she couldn’t replace with anything while away. Her hips snaked down, feeling his cock strain against his pants. Winter thrust her hips over the tent, Qrow’s fingers curled against her skin. She shifted so her slit lined up with him through their pants, dragging his length over her core. 

She felt wetness soak her panties, and her bike shorts beyond that. It had been too long, no matter what her pride wanted her to say. She groaned and humped against his length again, even Qrow under her flexed, his hips bucking up against her’s. “Winter,” he panted, and moved his hands to grip at her back, one sliding to palm at her ass. Her breath must have given her away, Qrow slid his hand under to reach her center, stroking hard against the fabric. “Fuck-”

“Okay,” Winter swallowed thickly, pushing up to fumble with the waistband of her shorts. Qrow pushed his hands down her backside, pulling the shorts over her ass and her legs. He switched to focus on his own sweatpants, Winter kicked off her shorts from her ankles. She cupped his cheeks, Qrow groaned through their lips when she grinded down. 

“Please,” Qrow tilted his head back, sweat showing on his neck as he squeezed her thighs. 

Winter pecked his cheek with a kiss, feeling blood roar in her ears as she sunk down on his length. Her folds took his easily, so long apart left her more ready than she wanted to admit. How long she’s dreamed of feeling his pressure again, his hands on her waist and his cock sliding against her core. Her fingers weren’t enough, and hearing his sluggish pleas only set a fire in her stomach. She sank to sit bottomed out over him, a loud moan ripping from her throat. 

“Fuck,” Qrow gripped at her skin, nails digging into her ass as Winter started to move around him. Pleasure pulsed from him, pushing through her in waves that made Winter’s head spin. She placed her hands on his chest, an anchor as she dragged herself up. “Winter-“ Qrow’s hands wrapped around her wrists, Winter panted before sinking back down. Slow thrusts turned quick as she found her rhythm, sending pulses up her spine, and warmth into her chest. 

Their panting filled the room, syncing as Winter pushed down on him. Her breasts swayed under her shirt, Qrow kept his grip on her wrists, keeping their contact on his chest. He leaned his head back, exposing his neck, and his lips fell open in harsh pants or quiet groans. Winter felt him shift below her, feet gaining traction to thrust his hips up, matching her pace to bury himself depose inside her each time. 

Winter cried out, meeting his thrusts with moaning pants of her breath. Qrow’s hand left her’s, wrapping themselves over her hips to pull her downwards. Winter grunted as his pace, feeling his balls push against her center. She openly moaned when his hands swept over her clit, the bundle of nerves exposed and bursting at the contact. Winter thought she saw stars, her arms shook to hold her up as he tugged at her nub. Sloppily, just a hint of the attention he would normally give, but it was enough to make her cry out. His fingers against her, his cock filling her, Winter had to close her mouth before she could drool over him, it was almost too much after too long apart. 

His hips stuttered, Winter distantly heard him yell as his orgasm ripped through him, his seed spilling warmth inside her. He froze under her, Winter thrust her hips down and covered the hand over her clit with her’s. She guided him to rub against her folds, the pressure against her nub and a few more thrusts over his cock spread a new wave of pleasure through her. Her jaw dropped open, moan ripping from her as her orgasm pulsed through her. Winter’s arms shook and she dropped to drape herself over him, panting as stars flooded her vision and wet gushed out of her. 

She felt Qrow wrap an arm around her, stroking down her spine, the other wrapping fingers through her hair. “Shh,” he whispered in her ear, Winter almost jumped, she forgot how close he was. “So beautiful.” 

A last groan escaped her at the praise, high still pulsing through her as Qrow stroked calming hands over her skin. She was sweating again, Winter noted distantly, and nearly choked when Qrow wriggled his length out of her. Their legs tangled together in its place, Winter clung to him before rolling so they were on even ground face to face. 

Qrow stroked a hand down her cheek, her high fading away as she nuzzled against his neck. “Hi,” she breathed lazily. Qrow’s laugh from low in his throat made her relax. 

“Hey,” he moved to run his fingers through her hair, and kissing the top of her head. “I missed you.” 

“Missed you.” Winter echoed, squeezing her thighs over his leg trapped between them. She was about to close her eyes when he hiked up his thighs, grinding them against her folds. 

“I can tell,” the smugness in his voice was so obvious Winter almost rolled her eyes. His hands found her hair, tugging at white strands to lie behind her. He kissed the crown of her head. “Creamin’ for me when I’m not even awake, shit Ice-” his tease dissolve into laughter when she slapped his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting any smut I've written, so I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
